The Tower
The Tower is a political faction within the Erdannian Empire, with its headquarters, the Archmage's tower itself, located in the capital city of Erradan. They are the authority on all things magical within the empire, teachers of magic, enforcers of magical law, and wielders of powerful battlefield magic. The Tower in Politics The Tower seem to exist outside of ordinary Erdannian politics. They don't get involved in mundane day-to-day affairs of running the city, and often consider themselves as more important than other politicians. Many members of the Tower are technically ministers of the Circle of Law, though they rarely actually attend ministry meetings. However, various politicians often call upon them for advice. Laws proposed by the Tower are the only laws that do not need to be assessed by the Circles of Merchants and Law, they go directly to the top. The leader of the Tower, the Archmagos, is the High Minister of Magic within the ministry. The Tower Enforcers Magical Enforcers of the Tower ("Magos Tribunex") often work closely with the law enforcement of Erdannia, rooting out magical criminals and analysing crime scenes for evidence of magic use. The main duty of these enforcers is to track down dangerous magic users, such as sorcerers, forbidden magic users, and dark cultists, and drag them back to the Tower. It is rumoured that, at the Tower itself, mages perform horrific experiments on their prisoners, and try to harness power without being directly tainted by it Battlefield Mages The tower often trains mages especially for warfare, or teaches minor magical techniques to soldiers. When the Empire is facing an enemy who utilises magic, they often respond by fielding many of these mages, many of whom know anti-magic spells. The term for soldiers who are trained by the Tower are the "Tower Legatos", or "Legatos soldiers". These soldiers go through rigorous training, and are often quite secretive about what exactly they've learned. Being chosen to become a Legatos soldier is considered an honour, and many of them adopt the superior attitude of the tower. However, some come back traumatised by the training. Above the mere Legatos Soldiers are the Magos Castorex, powerful fully-fledged battle mages, treated with great respect by everyone else in the army. These mages rival even the mages of the Dominion of New Haven in terms of raw offensive power, and can even lend magical support to their soldiers. Ranks within the Tower Below is a list of ranks within the Tower. The names are based on the language of the Forgotten Empire, who existed on the southern shores of Tyrrus long before the Erdannians arrived. Bear in mind, many members of the Tower occupy unique positions and are given special ranks and titles, so this list is not completely comprehensive. - Archmagos (or Archmage): The leader of the Tower, and the absolute authority on all things related to magic within the Erdannian Empire. - Auspex: The advisors to the Archmagos, and well respected individuals among the Erdannian political elite. - Magos Luminex: The magical scientists and teachers of the Tower, supposedly the most knowledgeable besides the Archmagos himself. They usually specialise in utility-based magic, such as scrying or fabrication, and are often experts in magitech or alchemy. They are lead by a Luminex Dominus. - Magos Tribunex: The magical enforcers of Erradan. The Tribunex go out into the empire to track down errant magic users, and specialise in anti-mage, and magical detection. They are lead by a Tribunex Dominus. - Magos Castorex: The mages of war. Wielding powerful offensive and defensive magic, and supporting their troops, the Castorex can turn the tides of battle. They are lead by a Castorex Dominus. - Magos: When an apprentice is deemed powerful enough to be mage of the Tower, they are referred to as a Magos. These usually act as assistants to their superiors until they are promoted. Notable Members of the Tower Archmagos Quentine Brightshimmer Auspex Dina Saffron (Deceased) Mortex Dominus Graver